


I made Asriel's fight more dramatic.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway see you tomorrow, Attempt at angst, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I decided to make the end more dramatic, Injured Frisk Undertale, One Shot, no I am not okay, why do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chara ends up possessing Frisk temporarily...during the Asriel fight. You can see how this is probably going to go. (Also we just straight up ignore the fact that we end Asriel's battle at 00.0000000001/20 HP? The angst potential is infinite with this!)
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	I made Asriel's fight more dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to make this out of sheer boredom. Hope it keeps you entertained lol.

Frisk wanted to experience many things in life.

They wanted to explore the world, as a child everything seemed interesting to them. The trees, the birds, the squirrels. It all interested them, making them want to explore everything in sight.

Everyone knew the story of Ebott. Anyone who dares climbs the mountains would never be seen again, most theorized to be dead or kidnapped. No one bothers to go to the mountain out of fear of their own lives after hearing about a monster who came from there, holding a dead child in their arms.

Was it a warning? No one knew.

Frisk was an adventurous child, so it wasn’t a surprise to anyone that they wanted to explore the mountain. Frisk one day managed to complete this wish, escaping their home when everyone was asleep and found a way to climb the mountain.

What Frisk wasn’t prepared for was the fact it began to rain. They ran into a cave for shelter and tripped on a vine in the ground and fell into a hole in the middle of the cave.

They fell onto the ground covered with golden flowers, somehow soft enough to break their fall.

That was how they made it into the underground...so how did they end up here?

Frisk stands with nothing but their determination and their ghost friend Chara, up against the God of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreemurr.

Frisk was badly injured but they didn’t come this far to just give up! No, down here in the mountain they have made new friends during this journey and they refuse to die down here.

They pressed the SAVE button but realized they had already saved everyone they possibly could! So why….

Frisk realized immediately who they had to save, looking up to him in the sky, “Asriel!”

“Huh? What are you doing…!?” 

Asriel seemed to hesitate in his actions, almost like he was remembering something. His eyes widened before they looked at Frisk angrily, gritting their teeth.

“What is this feeling? What is happening to me? WHAT DID YOU DO?” Asriel sent out a barrage of comets hitting Frisk dead on.

Frisk grunted and stood up, shaking from the pain. 

“Frisk! Are you okay?” Chara asked.

Frisk gave a quick nod before looking up at Asriel and hitting the SAVE button yet again, calling their name out louder than before, “Asriel Dreemurr!” 

“No! NO! I don’t need anyone!” Asriel sent out more bullets, hitting Frisk once again, leaving puddles of blood at their feet.

Frisk didn’t give up whatsoever, continuing, somehow still standing on their own two feet pressing the SAVE button yet again.

“STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? I’LL TEAR YOU APART!”

More bullets, easier to dodge though. Frisk was able to stumble away from them without getting hit with Chara’s guidance.

“Asriel…” They muttered, still staring at the god.

“...Chara, do you know why I am doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around?” He asked, sadly looking down at the human.

Chara stood in place, looking at Asriel with the same expression. If they could breathe their breath would be caught in their throat. 

Asriel sent out fireballs but instead of hitting Frisk, they proceeded to miss, reminding them of when they fought Toriel in the Ruins.

“I’m doing this...because you're special, Chara. You are the only one that can understand me,” Asriel began, “You’re the only one who’s any fun to play with anymore.”

Asriel sent out more fire but they missed again. Chara took a few steps forward, despite not being able to be seen.

Frisk looked at the god again, “Asriel…” they said in unison, Asriel’s body began to shake. 

“No...that’s not just it! I...I...I’M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, CHARA! I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!” He yelled, sending out more fire blindly, though they still missed their target.

“I-I’m not ready for this to end, I am not ready for you to leave! I am not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again!” More fire.

Frisk and Chara moved through with ease and both stood their ground, looking at the god. 

“Asriel...I don’t want to say goodbye either…” Chara muttered, looking at the goat with teary eyes.

Asriel looked down at the human and his face twisted in rage and sadness, “So please! Stop doing this! JUST LET ME WIN!”

Asriel clapped his hands together and sent out a giant beam of light that was impossible to dodge. It burnt Frisk’s skin and more blood hit the ground. Frisk screamed in pain, is this really how they die?

No, not here! Not like this! Not when someone needs their help! Frisk stood their ground, their determination through the roof and a will of stone. Chara even seemed shocked that they were still alive even though Asriel sent out one of his most powerful attacks.

They checked Frisk’s stats to see how much damage they took.

**00.0000000001/20 HP.**

“Holy shit! Frisk!” Chara ran over to their side despite not being able to do anything being a ghost.

...Or could they do something?

Frisk was exhausted. Groaning in pain as they grit their teeth. Chara knew what they should do.

“Frisk, can I?” they first asked permission, after all, you shouldn’t just hijack what isn’t yours.

Frisk nodded and thus allowed Chara to possess them. They felt how much pain Frisk was in and how close they were on the verge of death but knew how much they wanted to save Asriel.

Chara pressed the SAVE button again.

“...Chara…” Asriel’s eyes began to tear up, “I’m so alone Chara….”

Chara felt their heart drop into their stomach.

“I’m so afraid Chara…” 

“I know…” They whispered.

“Chara, I…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Chara whispered.

“I…” 

A bright light filled the room and thus revealed Asriel Dreemurr in the middle of the room, crying.

Chara took a deep breath and walked over to him slowly. 

“I’m so sorry…” his tears hit the floor as he looked up, “I always was a crybaby, wasn’t I, Chara?”

“I-...” Chara stopped talking, they don’t know what to do now. Frisk is out cold in their mind and Chara didn’t know what to do but stare. 

Stare at Asriel, whom they grew up within the underground. The monster that taught them how to love themselves. The monster that helped them with their plans.

...The monster who laid down their life for them.

Chara gripped their jeans as Asriel looked at them before sighing, “I know. You’re not actually Chara are you? You look so much like them.” he reminisced.

Chara wanted to scream, to let him know that it was them, that they were here. They couldn’t find it in them to speak.

“Chara’s been gone for a long time.” Asriel nervously rubbed the back of his head, “Um...what...what is your name?” 

“Frisk.” Chara quickly spat out, “My name is Frisk.” It hurts, it hurts so much but they know how much better it would be this way. It would hurt more to leave otherwise.

“Frisk?... That is a nice name.” Asriel smiled to himself and Chara had to hold back tears from falling out. 

“Frisk, I haven’t felt this for a long time.” He laughed as if he was a joke.

“Like a flower, I was soulless,” he began to explain, “I lacked the power to love other people, though with everyone's soul inside me I not only have my own compassion back, I can feel everyone else's as well.” 

Chara’s eyes widened as Asriel continued, “They all care for each other so much...they also care about you.”

Chara took a few steps forward as pain shot thru their body, they could care less, however, Asriel didn't seem to notice them moving. 

“I wish I could tell you how everyone feels. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys…. M- Toriel and Asgore. They all believe in you and love you so much, despite barely knowing you.”

Chara felt their body ache as they took more steps. Their legs wobble like they are broken.

“Are you okay?” Asriel asks, finally realizing how much damage Frisk had taken, “Oh my god!” He ran over to their side and sat them down, “How are you alive?!”

“Pure will,” Chara answered.

“I AM SO SORRY THIS IS MY FAULT OH GOD-”

“Asriel, calm down.” Chara sighed, their lungs feel like it could fall out of their ribs.

“No, I will not calm down! You are hurt and it is all my fault! God if Chara could see me now they would be so disappointed…” He whined.

“...” Chara bit their lip and groaned, “I ain’t disappointed Azzy.” 

Asriel’s head shot up almost at lightning pace, “What?”

Chara wished they could slap themselves. This is going to make what needs to happen so much worst but it was too late now, “I am not disappointed.”

“...” Asriel was only staring at Chara now with disbelief in their eyes.

“Uh, yeah, okay I know. I need to explain a lot of things but basically-” Chara didn’t get to finish the sentence before being thrown into a bone-crushing hug, not what you really want when you're badly injured.

“Azz! Need to breathe!” Chara gasped.

“You're alive!” Asriel cheered as he began to swing them around.

“Asriel please I am injured!” Chara begged as they began to feel nauseous.

Asriel stopped dead in his tracks, and placed Chara down, “Oh god Chara! I am so sorry!”

“It's good, Frisk’s body sucks…” Chara groaned.

“...Huh?” Asriel gave off a confused glare.

“Dude, I am dead remember?” Chara laughed despite the pain, “Frisk is the human that fell underground, I have just been guiding them everywhere.”

“...So you are gone…” Asriel trailed off.

Yep, Chara knew this was going to hurt. What else can they do but speak the truth?

“Asriel, look at me.” They commanded. 

Asriel looked straight at Chara in the eyes and Chara gave off the best smile they could in this condition, “I don’t blame you for what happened. You are an amazing person and I am blessed to be able to have been your best friend.”

Asriel started crying and curled up next to Chara who also began crying. They sat in silence for a while like that, only the sound of their tears could be heard.

“Chara...I can’t stay like this...I need to return everyone's souls…” Asriel stated as he got up and walked towards the center of the room.

Chara only looked at him, Frisk’s body refused to move from the pain it was in and it is taking all of Chara’s energy for it to not pass out.

“Before I go, however, there is one thing I need to do.” Asriel spread his arms out into a T and began floating in the air, the souls of humans and monsters flying near him as the room glowed brightly before a shattering sound could be heard.

***The Barrier Has Broken.**

Chara’s eyes lit up as Asriel came back down and walked over to them, wrapping their arms around them and giving them a giant hug. Chara returned the hug, tears already back in their eyes.

“I’ll miss you…” Chara muttered into Asriel’s shirt.

“Same here...you and Frisk better take care of each other along with everyone else.” Asriel smiled, staining Frisk’s shirt with his tears.

“I will. Goodbye Asriel.” Chara closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Frisk! This is all just a bad dream!” Toriel’s voice rang in the child's mind, “Please, wake up!”

Frisk began to stir awake, making many sighs of relief ring out.

“see, told ya they would be okay,” Sans stated.

“I feel like I got hit by a massive truck.” Frisk groaned as they sat up.

“WOWIE, THAT IS THE MOST WORDS I’VE HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH.” Papyrus grinned as he heard the human speak.

Frisk let out a tiny hum as Toriel helped them up. Frisk gave a short nod before hugging the goat monster.

Toriel only patted the top of their head before speaking, “We don’t remember clearly what happened but we feel like something...upsetting happened.”

Frisk stood still for a moment before doing another nod, hugging the monster tighter.

“Dude! You had us so worried! When we all woke up the barrier was broken but we couldn’t find you!” Undyne began, “We then found you in here passed out and covered in your own blood! We thought you died!”

Frisk finally stopped hugging Toriel before they began to walk to Undyne to hug her. However, immediately after they left Toriel’s side they fell due to the pain still being there.

“Frisk! Are you alright?” Toriel asked the human who only gave a thumbs up.

“Dude, we didn’t finish healing ya yet.” Undyne sighed as she picked them up and threw them over her shoulder, “There, now I can carry you around!”

“Pff, you look like you're in a fun situation.” Chara laughed in Frisk’s mind.

‘You should try being in my- oh wait…’ Frisk trailed off realizing that yes, Chara was in their body before.

“Yep. Already ahead of you bud.” Chara sighed, “I am still mentally recovering from that…”

‘It’s over now. We can rest.’ Frisk smiled at them.

“...Yeah...we can.” Chara smiled back as Frisk and the monsters walked outside of Mount Ebott.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not my best but I like it.


End file.
